I See You
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Yoko realizes that she loves Simon, but also the crucial fact that he's in love with someone else. As she fights with herself, sparks fly. What will she gain from this? A broken heart? SimoYoko. I don't own Gurren Lagann. Title may be fixed.


**Author's Note**: Well, this is a different kind of piece of crap. I was just watching Nia and Simon moments in episode...Not sure which but it's when Simon is about to go kick some ass after Rossiu (I'm gonna kill you) put him on trial. I saw the part where Nia decides she wants to touch Simon's face and I was like, "You know...I could write a SimoYoko fanfic with this." Stupid, I know. But I was bored, so I started this. I have a few other things I gotta finish, so this one won't be updated. I wasn't planning to update it anyway. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy the fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gurren Lagann. I don't own Yoko, or Simon, or Nia. Or anyone mentioned in this story. I'm to lazy to write anything else here, except, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!

* * *

><p>"You know, Simon…Life's been fairly good since the Spiral King has fallen. I mean…" I turned toward the black eyed boy named Simon, his tall and lean frame towering over me as I sat at the water's edge, dipping my feet into the water. "Nia's fit in just fine, and I'm feeling pretty good too, despite Kamina."<p>

"Yeah. Life's been fairly well for all of us, ever since humans have been able to come up and live on the surface." Simon replied, his voice light as it drifted toward me, weaving into my loose scarlet hair, the spray from the pond lifting up from the surface to splatter across his cheeks lightly. "Especially for you, me, and Nia."

I held my knees close to my chest at his comment. Why did I feel so sad? Why was my heart beating so fast? Why was I tearing up slightly? Why was all of this happening with him and not Kittan or at the thought of Kamina? I didn't understand myself anymore. It had only been 3 years since the fall of Teppelin and, more importantly, the Spiral King. And yet, here I was, sulking like a little baby.

It was true. The human race's population had blossomed over the past 3 years. We had a fully developed city, including a monument to the late Kamina, the old leader of Team Dai-Gurren, as well as my fallen and forgotten love. Not a day passed when I didn't miss him. I missed him with all of my heart. I seriously did.

But I couldn't deny these feelings that surged through me. These feelings directed at the man beside me. I wasn't sure what they were, or why they'd suddenly come, but they were there, and they weren't going away. They seemed to come at the most opportune times, like right now. I stood up from my place at the water's edge, and sighed. Simon turned to me, widening his eyes.

"Yoko?" I gritted my teeth.

It had been a long time since I had felt this way about a boy. It had been a long time since I'd even cared to even think about a boy, let alone fall for one. And what was worse, I'd fallen for Simon. Seriously. Simon already loved someone else. He already loved the gentle and kind-hearted princess Nia, and she loved him back. There was no place for me. I was the one meant to be alone.

Regardless of the fact that I knew I should never yearn and long for him, I bit back the sob that was forcing itself up my throat. I didn't want to show weakness in front of him. I didn't want to get weak in the knees and fall into his arms like my heart craved for. I didn't want to do things like a damsel in distress would. That was Nia's job, as the loved one of a warrior. My job as a knight was to serve the warrior as best I could, loving him from afar if I so wished. _Not_ being a Mary Sue.

"Please just follow me." I murmured, my red hair blowing across my bare skin above my white corset-like spaghetti strap top, my amber eyes down-cast. Simon lifted an eyebrow.

"Follow you? Why?" I shoved my thumbs into the pockets of my blue miniskirt.

"Because…I asked you to." I answered slowly, the sun shining down on Simon, his curious expression. I almost died. Literally.

"I guess so, Yoko. But I want to know what this is about." He answered, shrugging. I smiled back at him, and took his hand in mine gently, my heart pounding in my chest at the rate of a hummingbird's wing beats.

"Let's go!" I started walking briskly up the hill, back to the path, Simon stumbling behind me.

"H-HEY! Take it easy! There's no hurry right?" I turned back, and lifted my index finger to my lips and cocked my head, shutting my left eye playfully.

"Stay quiet back there, Simon." I replied coyly at his bright blush, my honey brown-yellow eyes lighting up at the sight of it. "We aren't going to go far. I just want to ask Nia something."

"W-What're you going to do that for?" He demanded, his blush deepening. My eyes fell. _So it is true. What am I doing? _

I dropped my grip on his hand, and took a few steps back, shaking my head. I couldn't do it to her. I couldn't do it to Nia. She loved Simon with all her heart. I couldn't betray a member of Team Dai-Gurren like that. It was bad enough that was within three feet of him. But Nia wasn't like that. She wasn't like that at all. Still, I didn't want to take advantage of her good nature.

"Never mind." I muttered, turning away. "I'll go by myself." A hand caught mine.

"Wait. You never told me what this was about." He smiled, his voice cheerful. I shook my head, and lifted my free hand, waving it through the air dismissively.

"Oh that! Don't worry about it, okay? It wasn't all that important!" I replied, turning to walk up the rest of the hill to the path. Simon blinked, and followed close behind, his footsteps echoing in my ears.

"Yoko, anything's important if someone brings it up. Just tell me." He answered, grabbing my shoulder, and turning me toward him once my feet settled on the cobblestone underneath them. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But it's not as important as the government. We have to head back there right now!" I exclaimed, taking a look at the clock that hung from a tower close to us. "Rossiu will kill us!"

"He can wait. It's not going to kill anyone." Simon replied lazily, lifting his hand from my shoulder and sliding his hands into his pockets. "Now will you tell me?"

It wasn't something that was easily said. It was something that more easily shown. I couldn't bring myself to take that single step forward, to take his face into my hands and press my lips to his, like my heart wished I would. I couldn't do that to her, to Nia. I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't betray her trust like that. She was a good friend to me, and I didn't want to ruin that with acting upon my emotions.

"I…can't, Simon." I answered, sliding my right foot backwards slightly. He blinked.

"This isn't like you. Are you sure everything's okay?" He asked, concerned. I nodded, and smiled, waving it off with my trembling right hand.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." I answered, smiling the most fake smile I would've ever seen. I wouldn't blame Simon if he saw right through it. Which he did.

"Alright, I know that's a lie. What's wrong?" His tone was serious. He wasn't messing around anymore.

"Let's just go to the meeting, Simon. I'll explain later." I pleaded, my heart pounding in my chest. Simon blinked again, and shook his head.

"You can just tell me now. It's not that hard, and it won't take all that long." He replied, getting slightly impatient. I sighed, and averted my eyes.

It really wasn't all that hard. All I had to do was show him how I felt. All I had to do was walk up to him, and do it. Just like with Kamina. All I did was walk up and talk to him, and the rest just flowed naturally. It felt so…Right. Kissing Kamina. I couldn't lie. I was curious. I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Simon too. But, I didn't want to betray Nia's trust. My lips burned, my hands trembled, my heart pounded. I had to do it now, or I'd explode. I'd never wanted anything this much. Not even Kamina. Were my feelings for Simon really that strong? Only one way to find out.

"To put it simply…" I started, taking a step toward him, lifting my trembling hands to both sides of his face, Simon's eyes widening at the sudden closeness. "I…"

"Yoko…What're you doing?" He asked, as I took another step closer, my tongue dancing across the back of my bottom lip lightly.

"I…" I murmured, leaning in closer, tilting my head to the side, Simon's eyes widening even further out of surprise.

I felt my chest bump up against his, the static that ran up and down the length of my body fogging my senses, my brain fizzling out, as my instincts took over, my tongue sweeping across my bottom lip once more, my eyes closing slightly as something woke up inside me, shoving my consciousness to the side and taking the wheel, driving down a different path, the path without Nia's name hanging over top of it.

The electric shocks that pulsed up my arms from my fingertips were sweet, and invigorating to my newly reborn feminine senses. It had been a long time since I'd ever held someone so close to me. It had been even longer since I'd kissed a boy, as well. It had been a very long time since I'd been an actual human girl with raging hormones.

My lips trembled in anticipation, impatient. My head pounded, struggling to reason with me, but my heart urged me onward, wresting control from my brain, the only rational part of me left, and propelled me forward, my lips pressing up against Simon's deeply. I didn't dare open my eyes. I was enjoying this moment far more than I should.

Simon, surprisingly, didn't make any move to pull away, or brush me off. He just let me kiss him for as long as I wished. His lips tasted so warm, so sweet, that my brain melted into a tiny blob of mush inside my skull, sloshing around with every slight movement I made. My entire body was on fire, as my forehead touched his gently, lightly, my lips parting against his. I loved this feeling. Kissing Simon…It was like heaven.

I took a step closer, holding his temples limply in my hands, his black-blue hair brushing up against the tops of my fingers, sliding across my knuckles delicately. They were as soft as the wind, their touch feather light, as I cradled his head in my palms gently. My forehead rested against his, as my long red hair blew over my shoulders, licking at his jawbones as I kissed his lips softly with my own, the sweetness blooming along my cheeks into bright flowers, all blossoming from the gentleness of his lips against mine.

Simon's touch danced across my arms, his fingertips smoothing across my skin. The instant they made contact pulses of electricity ran up and down the lengths of my arms as he reacted. They slid up to my shoulders, rubbing against them tenderly, as they drifted toward my collarbone, the open skin under the hollow at the base of my throat, before coming to rest on my fluttering heart.

His left hand, wasn't done yet. It brushed across the side of my neck, soft as a whisper, as it slid into the scarlet cloud that rested beside it, before rising up to rest on my ear, his thumb tracing my temple in a simple circle, his touch comforting, as my stomach flowered with butterflies. These butterflies traced swirling patterns across my heart as they flew through my veins, painted spiraling words across my fluttering heart as my head screamed for me to pull away, to stop.

But I couldn't stop. I couldn't back away now. I had to keep going. This felt far too good to pull out now. This feeling that burned in the depths of my soul, it felt pleasant and warm. His lips tasted like candy, sugary as honey. The hand he had resting on my heart was light and soft, it rising and falling as my heart fluttered over and over, as the butterflies flew in circles, unsure of what to do. The hand on the side of my head cradled the side of my face in his palm tenderly, as if it were precious to him. He was comforting me. And it felt so good.

I held his face close, our foreheads touching as our lips pulled apart, the sounds of our ragged breathing echoing in each other's ears. I could feel the heat coming from his face. He was blushing. He was blushing _deeply_. I ran my fingers through his hair lightly, before clamping them down on his temples once more, my fingers tingling. He wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. Screw the meeting. It could wait.

I rested my forearms on his shoulders, my grip on him loosening as his lips came down on mine tenderly, my tongue pacing behind them, anxious to move. But I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't go _that_ far. I felt his hands reach up, his palms brushing across the skin of my cheeks, before grabbing my face tenderly. I parted my lips against his, running my tongue across his bottom lip by accident, the sweetness of it intoxicating, my head spinning. My eyes fluttered open, Simon flinching at the touch of them on his forehead, as I held him even closer, my arms wrapping around his neck loosely.

Simon's eyes opened, their depths shimmering with surprise, rimmed with a slight hunger, a hunger that danced around the circle of his irises, threatening to consume them, drive him over the edge. The sight of me so close to him. The feeling of my chest rising and falling against his. The sweat sliding down the sides of my face, wetting his hands. They were sending his head into outer space to join mine, as my mind shattered, the only thing operating was my heart, as it protested against the notion of stopping, hanging on stubbornly.

My breath whispered across his face, warm, and full of gratefulness, his answering sigh drying the beads of sweat along the sides of my temples. His hands slid downward, toward my chest, my heart stopping in my rib cage, my amber eyes flashing downward in alarm. 17 or not, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to do anything else. But he didn't. He just wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him tightly, smiling against the side of my head, burying his face into my hair.

"Was that really all that hard, Yoko?" He asked, his voice melodic now that it was right beside my lonely ears.

"No…It wasn't. At least until I got up the nerve to do it." I muttered back, latching my right hand onto my left arm over his shoulders, hugging him back. Simon laughed slightly.

"What do you mean?" He answered. I sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to betray Nia. It seems to me like she has a crush on you, and I didn't want to betray her like that, moving in on you when she might be planning to do so herself." I replied honestly, as Simon pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"You don't have to worry about her. Not right now. At the moment, Yoko…" He started, lifting his hands up to my face slowly, the spot below my eyes flushing a bright pink as he held my face in his palms tenderly. "My eyes only see you."

"You put that a lot more romantically then Kamina ever would." I pointed out, lifting my hands up to hold his wrists lightly. Simon blinked.

"Really?" I nodded in response, and touched my forehead to his gently.

"Yeah." I murmured, my eyes closing slowly. Simon smiled against my top lip.

"Well, it's true." He sighed, smiling brighter. I lifted an eyebrow soundlessly. "That your heart is your one weak spot, Yoko."

"I think you mean blind spot, Simon." I replied, laughing slightly. "At least, that's what I said to Kamina."

"No, I mean weak spot. Not sure why, but I do." He answered honestly, my eyes opening.

"You're quite a man, you know that don't you?" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. He nodded, and swirled his thumbs over my temples.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?"


End file.
